


The Most Addicting Game

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drugs, Gen, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sells drugs to kids. Ryan's fucking pissed that he does. TW for drugs/drug references and needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Addicting Game

Michael’s eyes blinked open in the low light of the room. The first thing he was aware of was that he couldn’t move. The second was just how bad his head hurt. He hadn’t felt pain like this since his last migraine. He groaned and closed his eyes, hoping it would allow him to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

“Oh good, I see you’re awake. I was just getting ready to try the cold water again. I can’t have you dying easily, now, can I?” A voice floated across the room and Michael turned his head. It made him wince in pain, and he still couldn’t see his captor. The man stood just out of his line of sight, and that enraged Michael more than anything.

“What the fuck am I doing here you sick fucking bastard?” He pushed against the restraints keeping him tied down to the bed. He had incredibly limited mobility, but he was able to raise his torso and hips. When he came back down, he was struck by an odd sensation. It felt cold and mushy. A wave of shame washed over Michael as the realization hit him. _I’m in a pile of my own filth in a fucking dungeon bedroom nightmare. What the fuck is this guy doing?_

“You know what you’re doing here. Or, rather, you know the steps that led you here.” A hand came and stroked Michael’s face. He turned away from it, and the stroke turned into a slap. Michael bit back a whimper, daring to try and look at the other man. Michael could see his torso, and noticed how much larger he was. The dread of realizing that he probably couldn’t take this man, even if he _were_ to somehow escape his restraints, paralyzed him with fear. How long had he been here, exactly?

The other man continued, turning away and clinking glasses together. “I found you in my neighborhood a couple of days ago. Just like I found your buddy before you. I don’t approve of selling drugs as a general rule, but you were selling to _kids_ , you sick fuck.” Ryan’s voice spat the words out, and he barely controlled his rage.

“Hey, hey, take it easy. All I was doing was taking advantage of an open market.”

“Children are not a market for you!” Ryan picked up one of the vials on the table in front of him and threw it against the wall. Michael attempted to speak, but a warning noise from Ryan cut him off. He was afraid that if he continued to speak, he really wouldn’t have a chance of making it out of there.

Ryan turned back around, a syringe in each hand. Both looked like they were filled with a liquid. Michael couldn’t be sure, however, in the dim lighting what it was. He tried to move away in his restraints, but realized that he didn’t get very far.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Ryan said, holding out the two syringes. Still, he was careful to keep them mostly obscured in the darkness. “Maybe you really should be able to sell street drugs to kids, to poison them. Free market, and all that. So, I’ll give you a choice: the left or the right? If you pick correctly, I'll let you go.”

“Do you think this is a fucking game you piece of shit? I don’t want to fucking die!” Michael strained harder in a vain attempt to get out.

Ryan carefully moved a syringe over to his left hand before grabbing Michael’s hair with his right. He yanked as hard as he could, causing Michael to yelp. “Those fucking kids didn’t want to die either, jackass. And yet here we are, with three OD’s in two weeks, and it’s _you_ we have to blame. I can’t let you continue being a menace to these kids, not until you feel what it’s like to suffer. Now pick or I’ll pick for you.”

“I’m not gonna play your stupid fucking game.” Michael tried to squirm more, to get away. Fuck, he would chew off his own arms right now if it meant his freedom. He never thought selling a little on the side would lead to his death, but here he was.

“Either you pick or I do. And I know which syringe will kill you.” Ryan’s tone was even. He was done playing with Michael. “Make your decision. Five seconds.”

Ryan had almost reached one when Michael screamed out for the left syringe. A smirk played across Ryan’s face. “Excellent choice.” Michael tried to scream that he wanted to change his decision, but Ryan smacked him again. This time, it was hard enough that Michael saw stars.

Dazed and delirious from the pain, Michael didn’t immediately notice the needle in his arm. He did notice as Ryan ripped it out, leaving the injection site to bleed freely.

A few minutes of silence passed before Michael began to tremble. A minute or two more passed before he looked like he was going to pass the fuck out because of the drug. “What the fuck did you give me?”

“Oh, this? It’ll help you sleep. You could say it _lets you go_ to sleep. So you can wake up again in a few hours and we can do this all over again, until you finally choose wrong. Goodnight, you fucking animal.”

Michael wanted to say something, anything. Instead, he fought sleep as his eyelids fluttered shut. He fought the need to slip away as his breathing slowed and his grip on reality faded. The last thing that ran through his head, before he fell back into the oblivion of sleep, was how many times he must have undergone this before.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is inspired by movies like SAW, and part of it is inspired by things I've actually heard people say. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
